


A Present

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou had no idea where Kazunari wanted to hold onto his bag so bad...and then it let out a meow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> Short drabble for the best friend ever!

Seijuurou wasn’t sure why Kazunari was holding his bag so close to his side when they first met up that day. They were staying at Seijuurou’s house, anyway, so it’s not like he needed it. So why wouldn’t he let Seijuurou put it up for him?

“Kazunari…” He frowned, it was really starting to bother him. “Why don’t you put that down?”

“Oh, it’s nothing--”

A small meow came from the bag and Seijuurou’s eyes widened. Had Kazunari really brought a kitten in the bag? Is that why he didn’t want to leave it alone.

Kazunari sighed, moving his hand away from the top of the bag. “There goes the surprise I guess.”

“Surprise?” Seijuurou tilted his head to the side.

“I got you a cat!” Kazunari gave a small laugh. “I thought you needed a little buddy.”

As if on cue, the small kitten popped its head out, looking around curiously. It was cute, Seijuurou believed it was a munchkin cat when he saw it’s incredibly short paw pop out. Kazunari got that for him?

“So do you want her?” Kazunari raised an eyebrow. “You can name here and snuggle with her and everything!”

Seijuurou smiled softly. “I’d love to take her…”

“What do you wanna name her?”

Seijuurou thought for a moment. “How about Suzu?”

“My little sister’s name?” Kazunari gave a small, confused laugh.

“That way it’ll remind me of you.” Seijuurou said with a small, sure nod.

“Sei-chan...you’re so cute.”


End file.
